


The Duchess

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [52]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Goldenlake, Multi, Other, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t the sea captain care for current politics?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “So,” Briar uttered as he rested back against his pillow, “we all slept with the Duchess of Emelan. What do we think? Title improve the talent?”

            Sandry batted at his shoulder and moved closer to Daja in the bed. Tris rested a hand on Sandry’s belly and stroked.

            “Yes,” Tris decided. She quirked a grin. “If only for rarity value.”

            Sandry turned to her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Daja answered instead. “We don’t see you much, so time spent with you tends to be more…precious.”

            “Making myself scarce means you all like me more?” Sandry pouted.

            “Clearly that’s exactly what we mean,” Briar reported as he dove down the bed and climbed back up Sandry’s legs. She gasped and linked fingers with Tris, head rested near Daja’s.

            She barely caught Tris whisper, “Why didn’t the sea captain care for current politics?”

            Daja’s laughter felt warm to Sandry’s senses. “Because he’d gone down on the Duchess?”

            “Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
